


Rumbelle Fluff

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, these are just a bunch of drabbles I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rumbelle Fluff

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle were sitting together quietly in their dining room in the Dark Castle when a knock on the door interrupted their meal.

"Do you want me to get it, dearest?" Rumpelstiltskin asked his true love affectionately.

"No, I’ve got it love." she answered happily, taking another bite before standing up, brushing her dress down, and went to the door only to have it opened for her, by none other than the Evil Queen’s mother, Cora. 

"Hello, dear, I was wondering if Rumpelstiltskin was in." Cora said, feigning niceties. 

"Yeah, he is but he’s, ah, eating now." Belle responded, not necessarily wanting to let the pretty woman near her love. Perhaps it was simply because she was pretty, or perhaps it was that picture of her that hung in one of the rooms of the castle. What colour was her dress? Ah, right. Green. The colour of envy. She had had a drape covering it.

Belle was a jealous creature, and only wanted Rumple’s eyes to be for her. 

"Back up." Cora told Belle.

"No, he’s eating!" Belle stalled loudly.

With a flick of her wrist, Cora had Belle thrown across the room, unable to move long enough for Cora to enter the dining room.

"Rumple! How lovely to see you again," Cora feigned another nicety, smirking softly as she turned to make sure Belle hadn’t run in after her.

"Charmed, I’m sure," Rumpelstiltskin didn’t offer her to sit, but here she sat, in Belle’s seat even, beside him. How very dare she?

She traced a circle on his thigh and smiled up at him. “I’ve been thinking about you, Rum.” she drawled out.

"Cora, are you.. Are you drunk?" Rumpelstiltskin had to ask, swatting her hand away. Instead of recoiling back, Cora only took this as a sign to go forward with her plans of seducing the Dark One. She reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pushing her face against his and their lips met right as Belle stormed back into the room. 

"Excuse me," Belle coughed loudly to alert them of her presence. "But Rumpelstiltskin is seeing someone."

"And who, might I ask, is he seeing?" Cora pulled apart from him to ask, then stood up and walked over to Belle and got all up in her face.

"Me." Belle said bravely, looking down at Cora angrily.

"Uhhhh," Rumpelstiltskin was too shellshocked at Cora’s kiss, though it wasn’t happily, to properly defend his True Love.

"You see, Cora, there’s just one thing. I know he loved you, or pretended to, a long time ago… and trust me, I’m not jealous of you, but I thought you should know something," Belle snorted.

"And what is that, dearie?" Belle’s hand turned into a fist as Cora used the Dark One’s nickname.

"You were never good enough for him, or anything like me." Belle said loudly, in a singsong voice, skipping over to be by Rumpelstiltskin’s side and pecked his cheek.

"And who exactly are you to judge what’s good enough for him?" Cora backfired angrily.

"Easy. His true love."

"I don’t think so, DEARIE." Cora shouted. "All you’ll ever be to him is a cheap who-" and just as suddenly as she had entered the room, she exited with a gust of purple smoke that Belle had come to know as Rumpelstiltskin’s.

"You are not a whore." was the first thing out of his mouth.

"And you are mine." Belle backfired.

"Did I ever claim to be someone else’s?" Rumple asked her sassily. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

"No, but she seemed to think you were hers." She couldn’t help it, she was pouting now. Now that everything was safe, calm, and Cora free, she could let down her brave face. She was beyond hurt that someone would try to steal away her love.

"But I’m not. Would you like me to show you who’s I am?" Rumpelstiltskin offered her slyly.

"Please, Rumple." The moan from her mouth was almost involuntary. He swallowed the moan with his own mouth, almost making her fall out of his lap in relief from his touch. It was okay. 

She was okay. He was hers.


	2. I Don't Like Your Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cora makes a pass at Rumpelstiltskin and Belle finds out.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Cora was caressing his name on her tongue, the way it slid out of her mouth tasted delicious.

"Cora, if you continue to drunkenly come here, you’re going to have to be banished." Rumpelstiltskin was having none of her flirtatious behaviour. It was enough for him to have Belle flirting with him, which she did rather often. It wasn’t as if he was telling Belle no.

"Oh, Rumpelstiltskin~" Belle practically sauntered into the room as if she belonged there. And she did. She really, truly belonged in whatever room Rumpelstiltskin was in. And Rumpelstiltskin could have sworn that she had been wearing her blue dress when she’d left to clean, but now she was donned in her golden dress, with jewelry that Rumple’d showered on her to match.

Before Belle could so much as walk into the room properly, Cora sat in Rumpelstiltskin’s lap. It caused Belle to narrow her eyes at the queen, her heart pounding in her chest as she saw that Rumpelstiltskin obviously wasn’t enjoying this. Perhaps he was resenting it as much as her. That was a welcome thought…

Finally, after a few seconds when it became clear that Cora wasn’t going to move on her own, Belle walked over to her and yanked her up forcefully, sitting in her Rumple’s lap before Cora could react. 

Rumpelstiltskin snaked his arms around Belle’s waist, a gesture he did not show to Cora, she had noticed. It seemed Cora was destined to try and steal her true love away from her. But it wasn’t going to happen, because you see, Rumpelstiltskin was hers. And she was his.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpelstiltskin has been held hostage by Zelena for six months now. When Belle receives a disturbing text from yours evilly, she decides six months is too long to wait for someone else to get him back for her and goes after him herself.

To say she was worried was an understatement. Belle was beyond worried, she was in angst with fear that Rumpelstiltskin would die at Zelena’s hand. Everyday for a week, Belle Gold had cried herself to sleep. She didn’t want to be alone in the bed she shared with Rumpelstiltskin. 

All of a sudden, Belle’s phone beeped, scaring her out of her silent cries. It was a text from an unknown number. Hoping, praying, that it was Rumple somehow contacting her, the female opened the text. Instead of Rumpelstiltskin’s kind words to her, a photo was in it’s place. A photo of Rumpelstiltskin kissing Zelena.

Okay… What the fuck am I missing here? Was Belle’s first thought. She knew, with all her heart, that Rumpelstiltskin loved her. So why was he kissing that bitch? Oh, it was going down.

Except she knew by the way that Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes were open that he wasn’t the one who started it. Rumpelstiltskin always closed his eyes, moaning with pleasure, when she kissed him. So it was clear that this kiss was forced, and that made it… Even more not okay.

Clenching her jaw and curling her hand into a fist, the woman grabbed her phone and sent a text to Emma Swan, the town’s local sheriff that said where she was going, but didn’t give an explanation as to why. Belle grabbed her gun, the same one she had used to recover Bae’s cloak from Hook, and stormed out of the house and into the Cadillac that Rumpelstiltskin had somehow acquired in this new world.

She drove almost dangerously, her foot on the gas constantly, even running a red light or two. Or possibly three. But what matter was that, when her true love was busy being made to do who knows what with Zelena, the Wicked Witch?

The door to the house was open when she got to it, her heart pounding in her chest. Cocking the gun and turning off safety, the female stormed in to a horrifying sight. Rumpelstiltskin, her Rumple, tied up and practically bare. Oh, hell no was this going to go away without a fight, between her and Zelena. This witchy bitch was trying to be a homewrecker, but that just wasn’t the way it worked. Zelena was leaving too many signs that Rumple didn’t want this for it to be convincing.

"Belle, how lovely for you to join us," the Wicked Witch said with a fake smile.  
"I think you should let Rumpelstiltskin go now." Belle said, her voice scarily calm as she gripped the gun, pointing it now at the Witch’s head.  
"Oh, but what fun would that be, dear?" Zelena asked, still smiling that fake smile of hers.  
"It’d keep you from getting fucking murdered." Belle couldn’t help it. She was mad. Pissed, even.  
"Belle, leave! Please." Rumpelstiltskin shouted, his voice muffled from the tape on his mouth.  
"I don’t think so. Not without you." Belle retorted, her voice shaking slightly as she continued to aim the gun at Zelena’s head, her other hand somehow finding it’s way to Rumple’s.  
His hand grasped hers, squeezing it tightly. In return, she squeezed reassuringly. It was in that moment that the gun disappeared from her hand.

"What-?" Belle said quietly in confusion, more to herself than to that- that- Zelena.  
The gun was now in Zelena’s hand, and it was pointing directly at Belle. Unrecognisable groans of protest were heard from Rumpelstiltskin’s mouth.   
"What now, princess? Still so brave?" Zelena snorted.  
"Hell yeah, she is." Emma Swan’s voice had never sounded so appealing as in this moment, where she was saving Belle’s ass.   
"Get him, I’ve got her." Emma told Belle as she grabed the gun from Zelena’s hands.  
Nodding in thanks, Belle grabbed the tape on Rumpelstiltskin’s mouth and ripped it off, nearly instantly applying her lips to his to shield him from the sting.

"Belle." Rumple’s voice came out in a moan, which Belle happily swallowed as her arms wound around his neck.  
"Love, stop," Rumpelstiltskin pulled his lips away from hers way too soon.  
"What?" Belle couldn’t help it, she pouted. She had been seconds away from losing her life in order to protect her love’s, and now he was pulling away from their reunion kiss.  
"I’m tied up, remember? I need to put my arms around you." Rumpelstiltskin told her, smirking.  
"Oh, but there are plenty of good reasons you should remain tied." Belle teased, making Emma cough, bringing them back to reality.  
"Right, um," Belle went on, laughing softly as she untied her true love, who instantly put his arms around her waist and pulled her into another kiss.This kiss was different, both people were active participants now, as their lips merged together to become one.

Life was okay. Rumpelstiltskin was still hers.


	4. Need A Little Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpelstiltskin's lonely, and Belle knows just how to cheer him up.

"Belle," Rumpelstiltskin’s breath was shaky as he called out for his… maid ? Mistress ? He wasn’t sure what Lady Belle was to him any more, he just knew that he needed her in this moment. 

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle responded, confused as to why he was calling out for her so late in the night. "Hey, I’m here." Belle told him as she walked over to her side of the bed, and yes, she had a side. She had shared it with him long enough to be considered worthy of having a side.

She crawled into the bed, snuggling up to her longtime crush. “Rumpelstiltskin, what’s wrong?” Belle murmured into his chest as he cradled her.

"Bae… My boy… he’s gone." Rumpelstiltskin rasped out. 

"Oh, Rumple," Belle pulled away from his chest to look into his eyes. "He’s gonna come back, you know? Or you’ll find him. I promise." she vowed to her crush.

"And-and Belle, I haven’t been honest with you." Rumpelstiltskin’s voice was now ragged with emotion.

"What do you mean, Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked, her brow furrowing nervously. Was he seeing someone else? Did he not like her anymore? Was-

"I.." He interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, yes, you?" Belle encouraged him, quite confident that this would work out in her favour if only she could get him to speak it.

"I love you.” he confessed, his voice husky. “I know I shouldn’t, and I know that you won’t feel the same, but I love you Belle… You’re always there when I need someone. You didn’t run away when you could’ve. You stayed. And no one else has ever done that for me. But the truth is, ever since I saw you in the golden dress, I knew I was going to fall… hard.” This was the most emotion Rumpelstiltskin had ever shown her.

Belle was overwhelmed with joy. Oh my Gods. She thought. How could it be, that this monster truly loved her back? “Rumple…” she began, wondering if she could play him any chord she liked.

"I know, I- I’m so sorry. You can go." Rumpelstiltskin sighed, his voice full of defeat.

So she got up. But instead of getting off the bed, she rolled over ontop of the beast, straddling him gently. “Rumpelstiltskin, if you’d listen to me.” she said, smirking.

"All ears, l-love." Rumpelstiltskin assured her as she ground down on him.

"I love you.” the words didn’t sound forced. They didn’t sound unsure. They sounded rehearsed, as if she’d planned to confess herself one day.

"Belle, I’m so- Wait.." his brow furrowed in confused bliss. "What?" his eyes widened in shock.

"I love you, you numbskull." she told him again.

"Say it again." he pleaded.

"I love you. I love you, I love you." Belle repeated over and over, until she was breathless.

"Yes, yes, yes. I love you too, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin responded, his eyes aglow with a new emotion she’d seen quite often, but never placed until now: Love.


	5. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Belle loves this numbskull with all her heart, she knows she needs a deal to keep him hers forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE! I used the song "Deal" by a YouTuber written for Rumbelle as inspiration for this ficlet. So the lyric you see at the end is directly from the song.

"I didn’t know I would feel like this." Belle murmured, snuggling closer to Rumpelstiltskin’s chest.

"Like what, love?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, his voice practically a purr of contentment.

"So… happy…" Belle searched her brain for the right words. "Ecstatic, even, to be able to say that you’re mine. Which, that reminds me, what… what exactly are we?" she asked, tilting her head up to look up at him curiously.

"What do you want us to be, Belle?" Rumpelstiltskin asked her instead of answering her question. "I’d gladly go back to being master and maid. Or I’ll even gladder go towards lovers. I just want you to be happy, really, Belle."

The thought of going simply back to master and maid caused a shiver to go down Belle’s spine. “I think I like the latter, much, much better.” she decided, her heart pounding as she almost expected him to take the words back, to reject her. “However,” she continued. “Just to be sure… let’s make a deal.” Belle smirked up at her lover, a cheeky smile on her face.

"What kind of deal, pet?" Rumpelstiltskin asked curiously, all ears now.

"You give me your heart, and I’ll give you mine. For eternity." Belle laid the deal out in front of him, her arms going to wrap around his neck and pull herself up, to look into his eyes as she searched them, as if they knew the secrets to everything in the world. 

"I used to think that trading for you was my best deal, my Belle," Rumpelstiltskin told her, sending a shiver down her spine. "But this… this one’s coming mightily close. I agree to the terms of your deal, so long as we seal it with a kiss." Rumpelstiltskin smirked.

"So it’s a deal then." Belle said, her heart pounding in her chest. She was his now, always and forever. And that felt surreal, to be with a monster feared by so many, but she knew… She knew the man beneath the monster. More than that, she loved him.

"We have a deal." Rumpelstiltskin told her, pulling her closer by her waist and placing his hand on her chin, cupping it gently, before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

The kiss grew heated as Belle’s lips reacted, his tongue slipping into her mouth and going to war against hers. Finally, he pulled away and whispered, “The deal was already done in part, my love… The love I’ve for you is so true, you’ve already gotten my heart.”


	6. But Everything's Going To Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's doubtful and Rumple knows just how to qualm her fears.

There was another person on top of him, Rumpelstiltskin noticed as soon as he came to. Who, he was unaware until he felt the person breathing heavily. Then he realised this being on top of him was having a nightmare, perhaps one like he’d been having for so many years now.

It was when he saw her hair that he realised who it was. It was when he saw how bare she was that he realised why she was in his bed. In a rush, he remembered last night.

"I love you," they’d repeated countless times, until they were bare skinned in front of each other. What they did however, wasn’t love. It was simply cuddling, nakedly, in a moment that made him wish he could rewind time and live it over again.

"Belle," Rumpelstiltskin shook her gently, rubbing the small of her back with his thumb.

"Rumpelstiltskin." He felt the moment she woke, when her body started to pull away from his touch.

"Belle, what’s wrong?" he asked, trying to wrap his arms around her once more.

"This isn’t real!" Belle shouted at him, making him recoil back.

"What do I need to do to prove to you that this most certainly is real?" Rumpelstiltskin asked her, desperate to prove that his words were true.

"Kiss me." Belle dared him, as if she expected him to refuse.

"Of course, my love," Rumpelstiltskin’s immediate agreement caught Belle off-guard, but he didn’t care at this point. What mattered was proving to her that he was real, that he loved her. 

When his lips met hers, Belle knew it was real. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her as the kiss grew deeper, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Believe me now?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as he pulled away gently, sucking on her bottom lip for a few seconds.

"I wouldn’t mind a repeat performance, just to be sure, you know." Belle flirted coyly, smirking.

"Tempting," Rumpelstiltskin smirked as he pulled her in, pecking her lips in a chaste kiss before pulling away again, sucking on her neck gently, making her moan.

"Rumpleeee." she squealed, new to this experience he was giving her.

"Yes, Belle, let it out, it’s okay." Rumpelstiltskin urged her, continuing to suck on her neck, leaving love marks everywhere.


	7. I Don't Know How To Be Fine When I'm Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based somewhat off a fanfic I've read, Belle and Rumple have a spell mishap and Rumple needs help - fast !

Rumpelstiltskin was pacing around the room, he had let Belle try a spell and now it was getting to disastrous results…Including lowering his guard. It made him have a higher response to Belle, whatever she did what maximized in his eyes. So really, it was her fault that he grabbed her wrist when she was trying to mop up the results of the spell from his pants. 

"Rumple," her tongue caressed his nickname in a way that no one else had ever spoken it, causing him to tingle all over, it started in his toes and went up to his nose, making him wrinkle it in an attempt to calm down.

"Yes, Belle?" Rumpelstiltskin tried not to look Belle in the eye, he didn’t want to show her the lust that was in his eyes. 

"What have I done?" her bottom lip popped out from her mouth, making him pull her closer to him by her wrist. She giggled, slightly, in a nervous manner.

"Remember how the spell was supposed to smooth your hands, pretty lady?" Rumpelstiltskin swore up and down later the nickname came out without a thought, but gods, it felt right to call her pretty.

"Yes, because my hands aren’t built for the work you used to have me doing." Belle agreed, nodding. "What did I do wrong and what’s it done to you?” she asked worriedly.

"Well, ah," Rumpelstiltskin struggled to choose his words carefully. Belle was still new to the world of lovemaking, and he didn’t want to taint her too soon, too fast.

"Yes, yes, tell me so I can fix it. Please, Rumple," she begged, wringing her hands in her lap as she sat down in his.

"Well, it makes me more….affectionate…for one, love," he began. "And it, uh, puts me in the…mood… But that’s no matter. There are plenty of places I can go to sort this out, dearest. Don’t fear," Rumpelstiltskin told her.

Instead of calming her down, she looked almost enraged at the idea of him going somewhere else to sort out his problem, when Belle was right there. “Rumpelstiltskin.” she growled out in to his ear, her eyes looking dark and dangerous.

"Yes, Belle?" his voice was dangerously close to a squeak, a noise he hadn’t made since he became the Dark One.

"You can’t." she pleaded first, her voice a whimper in his ear, as she buried her head in his neck.

"Can’t what, my dear?"

"Go to a whorehouse. That’s against the deal." she cried out, her voice getting close to crying. 

"Pretty princess, how do you know that word?" he asked her in confusion and surprise, as he pet her hair gently, soothingly.

"Avoiding the question are we?" she asked, her voice getting stronger with fear holding it’s grip on her. Fear that she was losing her hold on the man who held her now.

"Belle, I have to. T-to do this, both of us would have to be active participants…. You can’t soothe this one, my love." he tried to convince her, but she was having none of it.

"Rumpelstiltskin Gold,” she spat out. “I am not made of glass. I won’t break if you touch me. You should know that by now.” she looked offended now.

"My love, a thousand apologies. Begging your pardon, but I’m afraid you don’t understand…. We would have to, ah, make love." Rumpelstiltskin spoke gently, again trying to pet her hair, offering a soothing word or two in the mix.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I don’t care." she didn’t use any pet names now, she was too enraged. "You aren’t going to a whorehouse for a simple reason; You’re mine. And. I. Don’t. Share.” she growled out.

"Belle, I don’t want your, our, first time to be because of a spell. I want it to mean as much to you as it will to me." he tried to explain.

"And what if I want it too? Huh, Rumpelstiltskin? Will you still deny me the right to hold you and make you mine in all forms?" She practically dared him to reject her.

"Say it, then. Say it, and I’m yours." Rumpelstiltskin knew she could feel the moment she cracked him. There wasn’t any use in denying it, Rumpelstiltskin belonged to someone now, and that someone was Lady Belle French. 

"I want it, Rumple…" she whispered, her eyes locked on his. "I want you." she corrected herself.

And with that, Rumpelstiltskin Gold put his lips on his lady’s, all resolve crumpling beneath their touches, getting more and more tender as they went along, until they were naked in front of each other.

"I love you." he whispered, and he did. He loved her so much, he was willing to give her anything she wanted. "I love you too, Rumple," she whispered in response, shivering under his touch.

He was gentle, he really was, and had even thought to send a spiral of magic before he entered her, trying to soothe the pain of her first time.

"Baby, don’t be gentle, I can handle anything." Rumpelstiltskin heard the singing in his ear as she gasped in pleasure.

"Take what you need." Rumpelstiltskin moaned, letting her know how much he appreciated her words.


	8. You'll Be The Shelter In The Storm, I'll Be The Fire That Keeps You Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle walks home from a deadly winter storm and Rumple keeps a fire warm for her and cuddles with her

Belle didn't know why she went into work today. It was rainy, and cold, not to mention the prediction of snow. She should have stayed home, with Rumpelstiltskin, in front of a fire... Hot chocolate and cuddling... Yes, that would have been a much wiser choice. But alas, now she was walking home in nothing but a bundle of clothes that were far too chilling to be of use in the midst of a wintry storm. 

Perhaps she could just call Rumple's name, and have him whisk her away into the warmth of the house. But that would be using magic dangerously, as it _always_ comes with a price. She didn't know what the price'd be if she had him use it that flamboyantly, but she wasn't prepared to take a risk at her true love's health. So on she trudged, walking and walking until the salmon-y pink of their home came into view. 

"Rumple!" Belle called as she shed her wet clothes and pranced into the living room. "I'm home."  
"It's about time," Rumpelstiltskin teased his wife playfully, pulling his wet love into his warm embrace.  
She practically moaned from the warmth he was emitting, but she really did whimper when she saw the fire he'd prepared for her. "How'd you know I was on my way home, hmm?" She asked teasingly.  
"I didn't, I simply prepared it ages ago." Rumpelstiltskin responded, nosing his wife's cheek gently, kissing where he nosed the next second. She giggled, making him smile.  
"Well, then, thank you." Belle said, snuggling closer to her husband with an affectionate kiss to the tip of his chin.  
"You're very welcome, Belle," Rumple answered her immediately, a look of pure adoration on his face as he whirled her around, making her emit a gasp of surprise, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around the base of his neck, pulling at his hair at the nape, as she responded to the kiss.


	9. Hipsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure, I don't know, please don't ask me questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://i.imgur.com/Hz5jCpc.png pic inspiration (yes i drew this)

"Like, what the hell was she thinking?" Belle French continued to ramble on, taking another marshmallow from the bag and skewing it onto the stick angrily.   
"I don't know," Nick Gold said in response, not really paying attention to what Belle was saying.   
He pulled his own stick away from the fire and placing it in between chocolate and graham crackers.   
"You aren't even fucking listening, Nick Gold." Belle snapped, almost dropping her stick with the marshmallow at the end.  
"Sorry, yes I am." Nick tried to console her, but she was having none of his shit.   
"Then what'd I just say?" she smirked, knowing she had won the fight.   
"Um, something about how Ruby's an insensitive prick." Nick smirked in return, knowing in turn that _he_ had won.  
"Maybe you were listening more than I thought," Belle allowed, laughing as she dropped her marshmallow onto the graham cracker, sans chocolate. Belle got a little... crazy... when chocolate was concerned, and that wasn't something she wished Nick to see yet.  
"Peace." Nick said suddenly, leaving.  
"Right on," Belle called after him.


	10. You Went and Took A Chance On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...without a reason, to believe.

"How can you see him? The man behind it all?" Rumpelstiltskin Gold asked his wife after they finished kissing, their hearts beating fast and their breath coming unevenly.   
"You don't have the mask with me, Rumple, you never have. That's how I see him; Because you choose to let me." Belle responded after a moment's pause, leaning her head back against his chest.   
"I don't deserve you, dear heart, but I love you all the more for it." Rumple told her, kissing her hair gently. He was always so _gentle._ It made Belle almost melt.   
She felt like she could do anything, be anything, when he had her in his arms.   
"I thought of you today," Rumpelstiltskin continued on, as if he hadn't made her want him all over again with her words a moment ago,  
"Yeah?" Belle asked curiously, wondering which direction he was headed with this. It could be either extremely perverted, or extremely sweet. She had yet to be disappointed with either of the results, however.  
"There was a song, it's called Wings, and it made me think of you."   
"Will you sing it for me?" Belle cooed.  
"Of course," he coughed, then began to sing. " _I can be so negative, sometimes. My own worst enemy, sometimes. Even at my lowest low, you still had hope. When I wanna quit, you won't let me. When I'm falling down, you gon' catch me. You pick me up, yeah you fix me up, now I'm on my way, and I'm strong enough to say: You gave me wings, and taught me to fly, when I was out there on my own... You gave me wings and brought me to life, and now I need to know. If you wanna fly, 'cause I wanna fly, yeah. Tell me you're down for touching the sky, yeah. You and me, me and you, the higher the better. When we fly, we fly together, together, together. When we fly, we fly together." he paused. He then started up after a moment's hesitation, "I felt like a prisoner, locked up. The only key to set me free, was your love. You went and took a chance on me.. Without a reason to believe. When I wanna quit, you won't let me. When I'm falling down, you gon' catch me. You pick me up, yeah, you fix me up. Now I'm on my way, and I'm strong enough to say: You gave me wings, and taught me to fly, when I was out there on my own. You gave me wings and brought me to life, and now I need to know - If you wanna fly, 'cause I wanna fly, yeah. Tell me you're down for touching the sky, yeah. You and me, me and you, the higher the better. When we fly, we fly together..." Rumpelstiltskin took a sharp intake of breath before returning to the song, "I can be so negative, sometimes. My own worst enemy, sometimes. Even at my lowest low... You still had hope. When I wanna quit, you won't let me. When I'm falling down, you gon' catch me. You pick me up, yeah, you fix me up. Now I'm on my way! And I'm strong enough to say: You gave me wings, and taught me to fly, when I was out there on my own. You gave me wings and brought me to life, and now I need to know. If you wanna fly, 'cause I wanna fly. Tell me you're down for touching the sky, yeah. You and me, me and you, the higher the better. When we fly, we fly together. Together, together, together..." his voice trailed off, his accent making her melt all over again._  
"Rumpelstiltskin Gold!" Belle shrieked, almost falling off of his lap in her excitement.   
"Yes?" Rumple wondered what he'd done wrong.  
"Why do you even try acting like you don't freaking care, you silly man?" Well that wasn't what he was expecting.  
"You are perfect." Belle whispered, ghosting her lips over his.


	11. 'Cause Darling I'm A Nightmare Dressed as a Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops. #SozNOTSoz

Belle was, to say the least, furious. It had been about two years since her marriage to Rumpelstiltskin Gold, and ever since, they had been sharing the same bed. That wasn’t the part she minded, no, she loved that. But now that their marriage had been made official, nightmares from his past showed up. And yes, of course, it had to be the one, the only, Milah. Belle wished he had killed her that night, but Killian had stopped him. That fucker. 

And now that she was pregnant, Milah was furious. Everything, it seemed, to be going good for her ex-husband and his new wife, and she was having none of it. 

But then, neither was Belle having any of Milah’s shit. Every time Milah called on to talk to Rumpelstiltskin, Belle kept close by. She was always touching him, always keeping her love calm like he needed to be when dealing with That Bitch.

But then, there had to be the one time that Belle was out at Walmart when Milah called, and it just so happened that Milah decided to change her tactics, instead of ruining the family, she’d ruin the marriage. The family would go to hell with it.

So Milah snuggled up close to Rumpelstiltskin, just as she heard Belle’s car come in and when Belle walked in, her lips were inches away from Rumple’s. 

But instead of her feeling the way Rumpelstiltskin’s lips tasted, Milah felt her hair be ripped up from her head. She whirled her head around, just in time to feel the nasty pain of Belle’s fist meet her eye. “Belle, darling, watch out. Think of the baby,” Rumpelstiltskin pleaded, attempting to get in between his wife and his former wife. 

"The baby can go to hell!" Milah shouted, making an attempt to hit Belle’s stomach. Instead of feeling the impact, however, Belle felt the wind knock out of her as Rumpelstiltskin dove between her and Milah, "Rumple!" Belle screamed.


	12. Superhero

"You're back." Belle stated without turning around, knowing that if she did she would run into his arms and beg him not to let her go.  
"You don't seem surprised to see me, _dearie."_ Rumpelstiltskin responded, his voice trilling into that obnoxious giggle.  
"Oh, I'm not. I knew you would come back as soon as I sent you over the town line," Belle said. "I didn't expect you to take this long, though. Really, Rumple. Have you lost your touch?" she turned then, staying strong behind the mask of false security she'd drawn on.  
"Well, it wasn't exactly easy. You see, I have this wife - She decided to throw me out, weak and with _nothing."_ Rumpelstiltskin hissed. "And don't call me that, you've lost the right." he added defensively. "Rumple is reserved for my _wife._ You, miss, are not her." Belle didn't know he could be so cruel with words. Well, she knew he craved winning a fight, and did whatever it took.. But to hurt her, like this?  
"You've a new wife then? I don't see anyone flocking around you like a lovesick _fool._ " Belle taunted, but her voice cracked at the end. It used to be her, following him around like a lovesick fool, and they both knew it.  
"Oh, no. My wife has died. A tragic death, really. She was taken over. By someone else." Rumpelstiltskin said, his face at last showing a flicker of emotion: Betrayal. And oh, Belle wished she could kiss it right off of him. But she knew if she kissed him now, he'd turn her away.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that. You must be grieving her loss." Belle threw him a line, half hoping he'd catch it.  
"Indeed." Rumpelstiltskin surprised himself as well as Belle at his admittance. "I.. find myself waking up in the middle of the night screaming her name." he added, almost against his will.  
"Oh.." Belle said, her voice strangely small and wistful. Again, she wanted to kiss the sadness away. She was half willing to admit that he wouldn't push her away, but at the same time.. She had already grieved him not once, but twice, and she didn't need to add a third time.  
"I wish she were back.." Rumple finished, his voice quiet.  
"What would you do if she were?" Belle found herself asking.  
"I'd apologise, and beg her forgiveness. I'd kiss her as if I were dying, for I am.." he trailed off.  
Belle suddenly was up close to his face. "You're what?" she demanded.  
"Dying. Without her love to keep me here, the Dark One is out of control. The old spinner will soon be no more," his voice had taken an eerie tone.  
"Oh, Rumple, no." Belle couldn't stare into his eyes and play her mask. "You do- do have my love. Always have." Belle tried to assure him.  
"But what is love worth, Lady Isabelle?" his voice hadn't left the eerie tone at her declaration.  
"Love is layered, and it's worth fighting for. Every time, dammit!" Belle screamed. "Give me my husband back!" she shouted, her voice struggling to remain calm.  
"You lost him, Lady Isabelle," Her husband - but it wasn't him, not really - told her. "You cast him out, let me come in."   
"I will fight for him." Belle swore.


End file.
